If $x \triangleleft y = 3y+4$ and $x \boxdot y = xy+4x-y$, find $(2 \boxdot -2) \triangleleft 6$.
Solution: We don't need to find $2 \boxdot -2$ because $x \triangleleft y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \triangleleft 6$ $ x \triangleleft 6 = (3)(6)+4$ $ \hphantom{x \triangleleft 6} = 22$.